British in Welton
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Angel Helling is a new student at Welton. She poses as a boy and goes by her real name Angel. She pretends to be just like the rest of them and is even under the student exchange program. She meets a boy who is to become a doctor, but wishes to be an actor. Can she keep her secret and like him at the same time? Neil/OC High rating for language and later content
1. Newbie

British in Welton

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Angel Helling is a new student at Welton. She poses as a boy and goes by her real name Angel. She pretends to be just like the rest of them and is even under the student exchange program. She meets a boy who is to become a doctor, but wishes to be an actor. Can she keep her secret and like him at the same time? Neil/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society. I do own Angel though.

Authoress Note: I hope I do this story some kind of justice. I haven't had much experience writing Dead Poets Society stories. So here is an attempt. I hope I do good.

Chapter 1

Newbie

Angel Helling looked at her parents as they stood there with her at the airport terminal. Her long dirty blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a long sleeve shirt, long skirt, and high heeled dress shoes. "Mummy and Daddy I will be alright there. I am sure they can show me around the school."

Her mother who was a splitting image of her pulled her into a hug. "You be safe over there and try to send a message as soon as you get there." Her mother said, as she released her 16 year old daughter.

She looked at her father.

"Good luck over there and make us bloody proud." Her father said, smiling causing his wrinkles to form into laugh lines.

She beamed at her father. "I will daddy." She said, as she pulled him into a hug.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"Go now. Wouldn't want you to miss your flight."

Angel grabbed her bags and began to walk to the terminal. She really didn't want to be late getting there. She was going to a new school and didn't dare tell her parents that it was an all boys school. Angel slipped into the bathroom to change her clothes into a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. Her chest was well hidden with bandages that were tied tightly. She pulled the ponytail out. It was just an extension to make her parents think that she had long hair. She messed up her bangs making it more of a boy style. She slipped back out of the bathroom and got onto her flight.

She gripped the arms of the seat that she was in as the plane took off into the air. This was her first flight and she was scared. She bit the inside of her lip in hopes that no one would find out that she was a girl. Starting from this day forward she was Angel Helling not female, but a male. She just hoped that no one would find out who she truly was. It would be embarrassing for her if she was ever found out.

Angel sat in the crowd of students all alone. She wore a white button up shirt, a red blazer jacket, red tie, and a pair of black slacks the very uniform that she wore when she went to her old school. She kept her eyes glued forward. She didn't want anyone to know that she was a female. She had of course a few feminine characteristics and kept them hidden fairly well. Her fingers gripped her pant legs tightly as she sat there. She almost jumped when she heard the bagpipes begin to play. She hated bagpipes. She was a true British woman... well, man.

She looked up the aisle and saw the four banners that four boys were carrying. _"Tradition" "Honor" "Discipline" "Excellence" _She inwardly groaned they reminded her of the four B's from her school. _"Beauty" "Brains" "Breeding" "Bounty" _

"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished alumni, and students: This year marks the one hundredth year that Welton Academy has been in existence." The headmaster, Nolan said with a smile.

Angel clapped her hands softly with the rest of the students.

"One hundred years ago, in 1859, forty-one boys sat in this room and were asked the same question that now greets you at the start of each semester: Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?"

Angel saw that the students stood up and she stood up as well. "Tradition! Honor! Discipline! Excellence!" She called with the rest of the students. She sat down as the headmaster began to talk again.

"In her first year, Welton Academy graduated five students. Last year we graduated fifty-one and over seventy-five percent of those went to the Ivy League! This kind of accomplishment is the result of fervent dedication to the principles taught here. This is why you parents have been sending us your sons, and this is why we are the best preparatory school in the United States."

Parents clapped upon hearing this.

Angel rolled her eyes. This was so much like the all girls school she went to. She was able to break away from the girl's side of things and now she was going to be learning the boy's side of things. This was pure torture to her.

"New students... the key to your success rests on our four pillars. These are the bywords of this school and they will become the cornerstones of your lives. Welton Society candidate Richard Cameron..."

A red haired boy jumped up. "Yes, sir!"

"What is Tradition?"

"Tradition, Mr. Nolan, is love of school, country, and family. Our tradition at Welton is the best!" The boy replied.

"Good, Mr. Cameron. Welton Society Candidate George Hopkins. Honor."

"Honor is dignity and the fulfillment of duty." George replied.

"Good, Mr. Hopkins. Honor Society Candidate, Knox Overstreet."

Knox stood up. "Yes, sir?"

"What is discipline?"

"Discipline is respect for parents, teachers, headmaster. Discipline comes from within."

"Thank you, Mr. Overstress."

He sat down.

"Honor Candidate Neil Perry."

Neil carefully stood up looking a little angry.

Angel saw the anger in his eyes. She began to wonder why he had a little bit of anger in his eyes.

"Excellence, Mr. Perry."

"Excellence is the result of hard work. Excellence is the key to all success, in school and everywhere." He said as he sat back down.

"Gentlemen, at Welton you will work harder than you have ever worked in your lives, and your reward will be success that all of us expect of you. I would like to say we will be having an out of county student joining us this year. Mr. Angel Helling." Nolan said, with a smile. "Stand up boy."

Angel took a deep breath and stood up. She felt everyone's eyes on her.

"He hails from Great Britain. What were your four pillars from your old school?" He questioned.

Angel gulped a little bit. She felt Neil's eyes on her. Her eyes filled with a little bit of hate when she was asked that question. It was the same in the boys private school that was the counterpart of the girl school that she went to. "Beauty, Brains, Breeding, and Bounty, sir." She said, her British brogue came through when she was talking.

"Good rules over in Britain as well." He said with a smile.

Angel sat down and groaned softly. She hated those four words. She hated when someone called her beautiful when they were saying it for the hell of it. She bit her lip as she sat there. She hated that Nolan said that those four B words were good rules. They weren't.

"Mr. Helling come with me." Mr. Nolan called out to her.

She quickly got up and followed him. "Yes, sir." She said, politely.

"I hope you enjoy your time here at Welton Academy." He said to her as they walked. He stopped when he read a boys name tag. "Ah, Mr. Anderson. You have some big shoes to fill, young man. Your brother was one of our best."

Angel's pale blue eyes locked onto the boy that stood there with his parents.

"Thank you." He said very softly. Angel barely caught his words.

Mr. Perry with Neil in tow approached Mr. Nolan and Angel. "Gale, what's this I hear about a new junior English teacher?" He asked disturbed at the news.

"Mr. Gladden took the headmaster's post at Malford, so we've hired John Keating."

Angel's eyes went wide that name sounded familiar. It sounded like one of the teachers that taught at the all girl's school that she was in. She hoped that he didn't remember who she was.

"A former student, I hear?" Mr. Perry asked.

Angel bit her tongue. She wanted to lash out and said that he was bloody out of his mind.

"A star student, Mr. Perry. And he's spent the last ten years teaching at the McMillan School in Edinburgh. Both boy and girl's private schools."

Angel stiffened at the name of McMillan School.

Mr. Perry looked at Angel. "Oh. McMillan." He didn't sound very impressed.

Angel looked down at the ground. The McMillan crest hung around her neck.

Mr. Perry saw it when he watched her actions. "You're from McMillan school." He stated.

Angel's blue eyes shot up to him. "Yes, sir. That I did." She said politely.

Nolan looked around and spotted Mr. Keating. "Come meet him. You'll like him." Nolan said with a smile and put his arm around Mr. Perry's shoulder leading him away from the three teens.

Angel stood there with the two boys and looked around the school nervously. She was far away from home and wasn't use to this.

Angel stood with the rest of the students. She knew that she looked out of place with what she wore. The McMillan crest that was on the blazer showed proudly. She leaned against the wall looking out the window sadly. She wasn't use to this weather. It was actually sunny here and se was use to the dreary weather of England.

The door opened revealing an old man. "Overstreet, Perry, Dalton, Anderson, Cameron."

The five boys filed up the staircase.

"Who's the new boys?" Pitts asked Meeks.

"Anderson and Helling." Meeks said shrugging his shoulders.

"Misters Pitts and Meeks. Demerits."

Pitts rolled his eyes at Necks.

"That's another demerit, Mr. Pitts."

Angel shook her head and crossed her arms as she looked out the window hatefully. This was a prison for her now just like McMillan school was.

"Helling." The old teacher called.

Angel pushed herself up off of the wall and walked up the staircase. She walked into Nolan's office. She sat down in the seat.

"Mr. Helling since you are new here as well as Mr. Anderson was. Here at Welton, I assign extracurricular activities on the basis and merit and desire. These activities are taken every bit as seriously as your class work...Failure to attend required meetings will result in demerits." He told her.

Angel nodded her head. "I understand sir."

"Based on your records from McMillan School, soccer, Service Club, Mathematics club, Fencing . Anything else Mr. Helling?"

She looked up at him. "Chemistry club too sir."

"You were good at Chemistry at your old school?"

"Yes, sir I was."

"Good. Any questions?"

"What is soccer sir?" She asked, confused of why he said soccer. She had no idea really what it was.

"You play with your feet Mr. Helling."

"Oh!" She said in shock. "You mean football." She said with a smile.

"Football?"

"Yes..." She said with a smile. "I guess that is what you call soccer over in Britain."

"Dismissed." He told her.

"Thank you sir." She said softly as she stood up and left the room.

Angel walked past a lot of the students that were juniors at the school. She felt so out of place by coming here. She accidentally bumped into Neil. "Sorry." She said softly.

"It's alright." He said softly. He smiled at her. "You're the British student."

"Yes." She said softly.

"Welcome to Welton. You came from McMillan?"

"Oh yes, I did." She said softly grasping the crest of McMillan school that was around her neck.

"Why leave McMillan?" He asked, curious of why a British student would want to leave McMillan and attend here.

"Exchange program." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was knackered* of my old school."

"Knackered?" He asked confused.

She blushed. "I was worn out of the school." She explained. "Sorry I haven't quite grasped the American language." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's alright. I am sure that we will get use to it shortly." He said with a smile.

"I should try to find my room." She said softly as her dirty blond bangs fell into her eyes.

"What room are you in?"

"214." She said even softer than before.

"That is right across the hall from my room. Follow me." He said with a smile.

Angel followed him slowly. "Thank you." She said softly as she followed him.

"There's your room." He said pointing out the room 214. "It looks like you'll be rooming by yourself."

Angel smiled. "Well... I guess Mr. Nolan wanted the Brit to be in a room all of his own." Angel said rolling her eyes. She opened the door to her room and groaned. This was far worse than her old school. "Thanks for showing me around." She said softly.

"Why don't you come to my room and meet the boys."

She bit the inside of her lip. "Alright." She said with a smile. "Just let me put this bloody thing down." She said as she put her suitcase down onto her bed. She walked with Neil to his room.

Neil placed his suitcase onto his bed.

The red head stuck his head into the room. "Neil, study group tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Neil said softly.

" Business as usual, huh? Hey, I hear you got the new kid. Looks like a stiff! Oops."

Todd walked into the room.

Angel glared at the red head. "Get the bloody hell out of here." She hissed at him.

Neil looked at Angel in surprise. "Listen, don't mind Cameron. He was born with his foot in his mouth. You know what I mean?" He pulled his papers from his blazer pocket and playfully whacks Todd with it across the back.

"Sounds like an arse to me." Angel said as she crossed her arms.

Three boys stood in the doorway to Neil and Todd's room.

"Rumor has it, you did summer school." Charlie said with a smile.

"Yep. Chemistry. My father thought I should get ahead. Ow was your summer Slick?"

"Keen." He said with a smirk.

The three boys entered the room.

"Meeks. Door. Closed."

"Yes, sir." Said Meeks as he shut the door.

"Gentlemen, what are the four pillars?" Neil asked.

Angel raised her eyebrow confused.

"Travesty. Horror. Decadence. Excrement." The four boys said together.

Angel shook her head. "Like that better." She said laughing lightly.

Charlie looked at her. "Ah the British student speaks. You had four pillars too didn't you."

Angel scoffed. "Yeah, bloody pillars." She said as she shook her head.

Charlie lit a cigarette up. "Okay, study group. Meeks aced Latin. I didn't quite flunk English. So, if you want, we've got our study group."

"Sure. Cameron asked me too. Anyone mind including him?" Neil asked.

"Hmm, what's his specialty, boot-licking?" Charlie asked.

"Come on, he's your room mate."

"That's not my fault."

"He sound more like a bloody arse if you ask me." Angel said, as she leaned against the window near Neil trying not to brush up against him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Steven Meeks."

Neil jumped up bumping into Angel. "Sorry." He told her softly.

"It's fine." She said softly.

"Oh, this is Todd Anderson... and Angel..."

"Helling." Angel said as she leaned against the wall again.

"Nice to meet you." Meeks said shaking Todd's hand first and then Angel's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Angel said softly.

"Charlie Dalton."

"Knox Overstreet."

"Todd's brother was Jeffrey Anderson."

"Oh yeah, sure. Valedictorian. National merit scholar." Charlie said.

"Oh well, welcome to Hell-ton."

"It's every bit as tough as they say, unless you're a genius like Meeks."

"He flatters me. That's why I help him with Latin."

Angel slid down the wall. "Latin?" She asked in shock.

"And English and Trig."

"Oh boy." She said softly.

"What is it Britain don't know Latin?"

"Bloody hell no." She said eying Charlie up. "I only know French." She said as she hung her head. "And English... well British English... We didn't have to learn Latin in McMillan School."

"Damn you're in trouble."

"Yeah of course blame the Brit..."

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Neil said.

Mr. Perry opened the door.

Angel tried not to groan out.

"Father, I thought you'd gone."

"Mr. Perry." The other boys said standing up.

"Keep your seats fellows, keep your seats." He saw Angel in the room too. His eyes locked onto hers and he glared at her. He turned his attention to his son. "Neil, I've just spoken to Mr. Nolan. I think that you're taking too many extra curricular activities this semester, and I've decided that you should drop the school annual."

"But I'm the assistant editor this year."

"Well I'm sorry Neil."

"But father, I can't. It wouldn't be fair."

"Fellas, would you excuse us for a moment?"

The two of them left the room.

"Beastly* bloke." Angel muttered and scoffed.

The four boys that were in the room with her looked at her in shock.

She raised her eyebrow. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?" She asked, slightly angered.

The five of them came out of the room.

"Why doesn't he let you do what you want?" Charlie said.

"Yeah Neil, tell him off. It' couldn't get any worse." Knox said.

"Oh, that''s rich. Like you guys tell your parents off, Mr. Future Lawyer and Mr. Future Banker."

"Okay, so I don't like it any more than you do."

"Well just don't tell me how to talk to my father. You guys are the same way."

"All right, all right, Jesus. So what are you going to do?"

"What I have to do. Drop the annual." Neil said softly.

"Well I wouldn't lose much sleep over it. It's just a bunch of jerks trying to impress Nolan."

"I don't care. I don't give a damn about any of it."

"Well, uh, Latin, eight o'clock in my room?"

"Yes." Neil said with a small smile.

"Todd, you're welcome to join us." Meeks said.

"Yeah, come along pal." Said Knox.

Todd looked up from his desk. "Thanks."

Meeks looked at Angel. "You too Newbie."

Angel laughed. "I'm gonna need as much help as I can get." She said, as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Alright then it is a party." Said Meeks.

Angel smiled. "Alright. I'll see you all tonight then." She laughed lightly.

"Enjoy the free time you have."

She scoffed. "What free time? I'm busy with extracurricular activities."

"Like what?" The four boys asked excited to hear what she had.

"Soccer, Service Club, Mathematics club, Fencing, and Chemistry club." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It will be easy peasy *."

"Easy Peasy?"

"It will be a snap." She said laughing lightly. "I'll see you guys later." She said waving her hand a little bit before heading to her room to get her things. She closed the door behind her when she got into her room. She changed her uniform into Welton's. She kept her McMillan's school crest around her neck.

* Knackered- Tired out

* Beastly- Rude

* Easy Peasy

That is the end of this chapter. How is Angel going to react to what is going on around her. Is she and Neil going to be good friends? What is to come when she hears that there is a play. She'll pose as a girl for a little bit to perform and risk herself being exposed to everyone? Well going to have to read and find out. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Authoress Note 1

Authoress Note: I am say sorry in advance. I won't be updating my stories as quick. I am getting ready for a big move. I have ten days to get everything together. I will try to update as soon as I can that goes for all of my stories. I will update very soon. I will still be working on Go That Far with I'm Like Pleated Pants. So that story will be probably the first one that gets updated.


	3. Mr Keating Knows

Authoress Note: I don't own the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. I know that it doesn't quite fit the time line, but it seemed more perfect to use the song in this chapter before carrying on. Another update even though I said I wouldn't be updating as often. I found at least a little bit of time to get a chapter or two up for some of my stories. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Mr. Keating Knows

Angel was finishing tying her tie and walked down the stairs with the rest of the students. Angel went to Chemistry first and ended up sitting beside Neil they must've thought that it was best to have her sitting next to him.

She looked at the book and knew that it was pretty much the same as it was in Britain. Each and every single one of her classes she was seated next to Neil. She rested her head on her hand as she looked tiredly up at the teachers as the classes worn on.

Neil watched Angel in each class trying to figure out why she looked so sad being here. He watched her as she gathered her things up to head to English class. "Hey Helling." He called out after her.

Angel slowed down and turned around. "Yes, Mr. Perry."

Neil smiled. "Call me Neil please."

"Call me Angel then Neil." She said with a smile.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Miss England need I say more." She said with a small sad smile. She walked with him to the English class.

Neil looked at her generally concerned. "Well, have you tried to phone your parents?"

She shook her head. "I was supposed to send them a letter." She said with a small smile. "To let them know that I got here alright."

They walked into the English classroom.

"So Mr. Keating knows you then?"

She forced a smile onto her lips. "Yes, he taught both the girls and boys private schools at McMillan." She said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She placed her things onto her desk and sat down.

Neil sat down and put his things down on his desk.

She listened to the commotion going on around her. She didn't dare say a single word to any one. She looked at the English book that was sitting on her desk and let out an inward sigh. She knew that this class was going to be like the ones that she was use to and it made her feel happy. She heard Mr. Keating come out of the other room whistling the 1812 overture. Her eyes locked onto his blue ones. She knew that he knew that she was a female in an all boys school. She knew that he would want to talk to her later about this.

He walked the length of the room and out the door.

Angel laughed lightly as she got up. She grabbed her book and began to walk. She remembered that Mr. Keating did this at the all girl's school when he got the chance.

"Well come on. Mr. Helling has the idea." He said with a smile. He led them to the trophy room of the school. "'Oh Captain, My Captain' who knows where that comes from?"

Angel hesitantly rose her hand. She had learned this in her 11th year of school which she had just finished when she came here.

"Mr. Helling. You know this answer." Mr. Keating said, with a smile.

All of the other students locked onto her.

"It's from a poem by Walt Whitman about the 16th president of the united states Abraham Lincoln sir." She said softly. She hated being pointed out, but her love for poetry was beyond that.

"All right thank you Mr. Helling. Now in this class you can call me Mr. Keating. Or. If you're slightly more daring, Oh Captain, My Captain." He listened to the rest of the class snicker except for Angel. "Now let me dispel a few rumors so they don't fester into facts. Yes, I too attended Hell-ton and survived. And no, at that time I was not the mental giant you see before you. I was the intellectual equivalent of a ninety-eight pound weakling. I would go to the beach and people would kick copies of Byron in my face."

Class seemed to go on slowly for Angel. She felt like she was truly out of place when it came to that. "Class dismissed. Mr. Helling may I speak with you privately in my office."

Angel's eyes widened.

Neil looked at her in shock. Never once on the first day did a teacher ask one of the students to go to their office unless they were in trouble of some kind. He knew that Angel wasn't a trouble maker. He thought that Angel was a well behaved young man just like the rest of them at Welton.

"Yes, Mr. Keating." She said weakly.

Neil walked over to her. "Will you be alright?" He asked her softly.

She looked at Neil. "I'll be fine nothing to worry about. He'll just want to talk about poetry. I am a former student of his... Well actually one of his last students... when I finished my 11th year at British school."

Neil looked at her confused.

"I'll see you at dinner." She said softly as she followed Mr. Keating into his office.

"Have a seat Helling." He said pointing to one of the seats that was there.

"Yes, Mr. Keating." She said softly as she put down her bag.

Mr. Keating took a seat in front of his desk. "Now, Miss Helling mind telling me why you are here at Welton and in an all boys school no doubt. When you clearly finished school just a few weeks ago." Mr. Keating said, looking at Angel with a concerned look.

Angel's face flushed. "I was enrolled in a exchange program as a boy... my parents don't know of this." She said softly. "This was a challenge that I was willing to face." She said with a small sad smile.

"Do you know what will happen to you if you are found out to a woman Miss Helling?"

Angel looked at him. "It's not like I don't know Mr. Keating. I may be a female in a school of all men, but it doesn't bother me. You saw me at McMillan. I wasn't afraid of anything." She said softly. "This is a challenge for me."

Mr. Keating let out a sigh. "I can't believe that I am going to allow you to do this." He said as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Alright you just be careful."

Angel smiled and winked. "Don't worry. I know what not to do to expose myself."

"Now... you have piano practice don't you?"

"Yes... your my instructor remember." She said softly.

Mr. Keating smiled. "Alright... let's go." He said as he got up out of his seat. "Mr. Nolan knows about this?"

"He does. He read it in my transcript. He said he was fine with it." She said as she got up off of the chair.

"Do you want any of the boys to hear you?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like it matters. It's just a boy song." She said as she walked with him towards the music room of the school.

"Alright Mr. Helling assume your position on the bench."

Angel placed her books carefully on one of the desks that sat in the room. She walked over to the bench and sat down. She lifted up the plate that covered the keys of the piano.

Mr. Keating stood there by the piano. "And begin."

Angel opened up her jacket pocket and pulled out the music sheets and began to play the tune that she had been practicing for the past couple of days before moving here. It was the last assignment that Mr. Keating had given to her before leaving. Her fingers moved gracefully on the keys of the piano. She was just going over the cords when a few students who were from her grade came filing into the room. Mainly the boys that she knew the best. Todd, Neil, Charlie, Meeks, and Knox.

"Sing Mr. Helling." Mr. Keating ordered her.

She began to play it over again.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty_

_in the moonlight_

_overthrew you_

_She tied you_

_To a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne,_

_she cut your hair,_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flags on the marble arch_

_love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time you'd let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me do you?_

_Remember when I moved in you? _

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah." _

Her fingers stopped on the keys when she heard clapping. She turned her head and saw Todd, Neil, Charlie, Meeks, and Knox. "What are you blokes doing here?" She asked confused of why they were there.

"We stopped in when we heard someone playing the piano." Meeks said softly pushing his glasses up his nose a little bit. "No one in the entire school has played the piano."

Angel's cheeks flushed.

"Mr. Helling... next song." Mr. Keating said, softly to her.

"Oh yes, Mr. Keating."

"Piano Sonata No. 8 in A minor." He told her.

Angel nodded her head. "Yes, Mr. Keating." She said, as she began to play the next piece. Mr. Keating was keeping her mind off of what Meeks had said to her. Her fingers moved fast, gracefully, and cleanly across the keys not missing a single note.

"Very good Mr. Helling. That's is enough for today. We will continue where we left off tomorrow."

She nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

"Now, I am sure that your coach is waiting for you. Fencing I do believe is what you are to do today."

Angel laughed lightly. "That would be correct Mr. Keating. I will see you tomorrow." She said as she gathered her things up before heading to her Fencing class.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Okay, who's up for a trig study group tonight guys?" Asked Meeks as he dried his hair off. He noticed that Angel wasn't there with them. "Where's Angel?"

"He said something about heading to his dorm to change." Charlie said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you want Britain to join in Neil can ask him to join us for the trig study group that is if he really wants to join us."

Neil dried his hair off. "I can ask Angel to see if he wants to join us. He might know quite a bit and actually be able to help Meeks out so he isn't helping us all with our homework." Neil said laughing lightly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Angel slipped on her button up shirt and made sure that she had her pants on properly before slipping on her shoes. She clasped her necklace from McMillan around her neck once again. She decided against wearing a tie and slipped on the vest that Welton boys wore when they didn't want to wear the blazers to classes. She heard a knock on the door. "Just a moment." She said as she fixed her clothes so she looked more like a boy than she did a girl. She walked over to the door and opened it. She was met up with an eyeful of Neil and his bare chest. He hadn't put a shirt on just yet. Angel closed her eyes and cursed at herself mentally to make sure that she didn't blush. "Yes, Neil what can I do for you?"

"Are you joining study group tonight?"

"What is it tonight?"

"Trig." Neil said with a smile.

Angel's specialty was Trig. She smiled. "Of course. I am sure that there is quite a few of you that haven't done trig before?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well trig is an 11th year class. So all of us are pretty new to it. Some of us just pay more attention than others." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Angel laughed lightly. "Thankfully I had this trig already. So I don't mind helping." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her bangs fell back into place in her eyes.

"Alright you know where to meet up at."

She smiled. "Yes, I sure do I will be there shortly." She said before Neil said bye to her and heading to his room to get dressed so he could go to the study group as well.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Angel walked into the room where the study group was doing their trig homework at least a few of them were. She shook her head when she saw Cameron was trying to help Neil and Charlie with their work.

"Just replace these numbers here with "x", for "x" and "y"." Cameron tried to explain to him.

"Of course." Neil said as he leaned back.

"Of course, so what's the problem?" Cameron asked.

Angel shook her head and walked over to him. "You aren't writing the equation out properly." She said with a smile.

Cameron looked up at her. "But it is written out correctly."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Shut up you bloody smart arse. You don't know every little detail." She said as she put her book down onto the table. She pulled out her assignment that was from Trig class already completed.

"You already had it finished?" Charlie asked in shock.

Angel laughed lightly. "I told Neil this and I'm telling you too. I already took Trig. That's how I know what I am doing Cameron." She said with a little devious glare. She pulled out extra work.

"What's that?" Neil asked her.

"I asked the teacher to give me harder work." She said with a small smile. She sat down and began to work on the extra work that the teacher had given her.

Neil watched her in surprise. Never had he seen someone solve equations like that quickly without making a mistake. Angel was like a human calculator. He felt his heart leap a little bit. He couldn't have this feeling. Angel was a guy. He knew that was for sure, but he hardly seen the boy out of classes other than him playing the piano today. He took a closer look at Angel.

Short choppy dirty blond hair, blue eyes, pink plump lips that a girl would actually have, slender wrists, small dainty hands, voice was a little high for a male. No, he couldn't think that Angel was actually a girl. There was no way that a girl could get into Welton without getting caught. But then again he secretly wished that Angel was a girl then his feelings wouldn't make him gay.

Angel felt a pair of eyes on her. She blinked a few times and looked up at Neil. "Neil is there something wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Neil blushed. "Nothing." He said softly.

"So Britain tell us what it is like living over there." Charlie said with a huge smile.

Angel dropped her pencil down onto her high trig homework. She looked at him. "Why are you so curious Charlie?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it isn't everyday that we don't meet someone that hails from Great Britain." He said with a cheeky smile.

"You've gone barmy*. I don't like talking about my home." She said softly.

"No, I haven't I am curious." Charlie said. "There's nothing wrong with getting to know the new student."

Angel sighed. "Fine what do you want to know." She wasn't use to Americans asking her questions.

"Well... you kept looking outside sadly yesterday... why is that?"

"Well, I can't say that I have seen this much sun in a long time." She said softly. She hated the sun she rather had been home and not see the sun.

"So what are British chicks like?"

"Bloody hell." She said groaning. "Why the bloody hell are you interested in knowing what British girls are like? I am sure they are like American girls."

"But Angel you've been around them all your life."

Angel let out a sigh. She felt uncomfortable talking about British girls since she was one herself. Her foot bounced nervously. This was one of the things Mr. Keating was trying to warn her about. He didn't want her to be exposed. She knew that she had to remain calm. "Well, they can be like normal American girls. But they are more about academics then anything." She said with a smile. "My twin sister Angelica is one of those who thinks about academics before anything else." She fibbed. She was making it up so she didn't have cover up her tracks. She could easily be Angelica when it came to performances.

"You have a twin sister man? Let us see what she looks like."

Angel shook her head. "Alright." She said pulling out her wallet. She found a photograph. It was a color photograph of herself when she had long hair. She pulled it out and placed it down on the table. "That's Angelica." She said with a proud smile. "Sadly she is in Great Britain attending her first year of college over there while I came over here."

"That sucks." Charlie said looking at the photograph of Angel. "She is hot though."

Angel felt her cheeks heat up a little bit. "That's my little sister you're talking about you arse." She said accusingly.

"Did she go to a private school like you did?"

"Yes, she went to McMillan's school for girls."

"And where is she now?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders. "Angelica didn't tell me what the name of the school was all I know is that it is for the performing arts. She is a marvelous dancer and singer."

"Damn British chicks enjoy the performing arts?"

Angel laughed lightly. "Believe it or not a lot of people enjoy the performing arts in Britain. My sister would probably enjoy the play that is going to be put onto the stage at Henley Hall. She loves the play "A Midsummer's Night Dream"." Angel said with a smile. It was true it was one of her favorite plays in the world. "Then in the spring they are doing Sweeney Todd."

"Sweeney Todd? What the hell is a Sweeney Todd?" Cameron asked.

Angel tried to fight laughing girly. She coughed lightly. "Sweeney Todd was a horror story told to very bad children. It scared them straight." She said with a small smile. "But you would have to watch the musical in order to see what it is all about. I'm not going to ruin it for you." She said as she stood up. "I'm going to go now." She said slightly embarrassed. She gathered her books up and rushed out to the hallway and began laughing like a girl would.

Little that she knew that Neil was listening in on the other side of the door. Neil leaned up against the door his eyes slightly widened. He was surprised to hear such a girly laugh come from Angel. Maybe it was just the way he laughed.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Angel walked to Mr. Keating's office and knocked on the door.

Mr. Keating opened the door. "Mi-Mr. Helling come in." Mr. Keating said moving out of the way of the young star pupil of his old school that he had taught at. He had to admit he never saw a brighter student than Miss Angel Helling well he should now say Mr. Angel Helling. Top of the class back at the girls McMillan's school.

Angel walked into his office.

"Is there something that I can help you with..." He shut the door. "Miss Helling?" He asked, looking at the 16 almost 17 year old girl.

Angel bit her lower lip lightly. "Mr. Keating..." She said softly. She sounded really worried. More worried than she should've sounded.

"Miss Helling spit it out already. What's wrong?"

"Am I making a mistake of being here?" She asked softly.

Mr. Keating shook his head. "You gave your reasons earlier you wanted a challenge and Hell-ton is the place to do it. You wanted to prove something to yourself. Well you get to prove yourself here. Just don't get yourself exposed."

"I am afraid that is exactly what is going to happen." She said softly as she bit her lip again drawing blood.

"It won't."

"It might. I mentioned Sweeney Todd... the musical that Henley Hall is going to have in the Spring... I think I might expose myself if I try out for a girl role."

Mr. Keating remembered the last musical she did and it was Phantom of the Opera (I know it didn't exist yet, but for this story it does) and she had done a wonderful job of the lead actress Christine Daae. "Well Miss Helling. You are a very good female actress. Be discrete if you are going for a girl role though. Don't let anyone know...You would be more at risk if someone found out that you are here... a young lady going to Hell-ton."

Angel laughed lightly.

"By the way. I remember Sweeney Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street is your favorite musical who would you try out for?"

She winked. "The lead female of course."

"Mrs. Lovett."

She nodded her head. "That would be right."

"Well Miss Helling you should head to bed... wouldn't want you to be tired when you get up tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mr. Keating."

"Don't forget to write your parents."

"I won't Mr. Keating."

Little that anyone knew Charlie had heard the entire thing.

Angel left Mr. Keating's room and headed towards her room.

"Angel can we have a little chat." Charlie said with a smile.

"What? Bloody hell Charlie what do you want?"

"I know what you are." He said with a smile.

"Oh? What am I then?"

"A girl."

Angel's eyes went wide. "You won't tell will you?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nah I won't tell. You're a friend now and you had told Keating that you were here to prove something to yourself and I am going to allow you to continue on with that."

She smiled a small smile.

"If anyone else finds out it better be ones that you trust."

"I can only hope." She said softly.

"Come on let's get going. We need to get to our rooms before we get demerits. Don't want them on your record." Charlie said with a smile.

Angel laughed lightly. "I suppose you are right."

X * X * X * X * X * X

* Barmy- Crazy

Uh oh Charlie found out Angel's secret what will possibly happen now that he knows her secret now. Welton won't know what hit them if they knew the truth. Will Charlie be able to keep his mouth shut to protect her from getting kicked out? It will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review.


End file.
